You're mine You're my girlfriend
by Tifany Kuroso
Summary: Aya et Rei fêtent leur quatre ans de vie en couple. Or la journée est vite écourtée par une pluie torrentiel, par un appel soudain de Ran sollicitant la présence d'Aya et le patron de Rei qui l'oblige à venir plus tôt. Comment cette journée finira-t-elle?


Information fanfiction :

Titre : You're mine - you're my girlfriend

Type : Oneshot

Genre : Romance

Couple : AyaXRei

Manga : Gals

Note de l'auteur :

J'ai adoré le manga Gals. Dix longs tomes avec pleins d'aventures fabuleuses d'humour et de romance. Le dénouement était fabuleux et mon couple préféré était Aya & Rei. Elle est si mignonne bien qu'un peu niaise et cruche sur les bords. Comme dit Rei "elle est vraiment une fille pure à l'ancienne" et même si la rend attachante, on a du mal à y croire. Pourtant elle a bien évoluée avec le temps. Mais bon, dans cette oneshot je m'attarde d'avantage sur le caractère égoïste de Rei. C'est un PoV d'Aya mais qui est très porté sur ce que Rei pense d'elle. J'ai envie de poser une question ;: Et si Rei était égoïste mais dans le sens où il aurait envie de garder Aya pour lui, pour une fois ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**You're mine – you're my girlfriend**

_Il y a quelques temps, j'étais amoureuse. Eperdument amoureuse d'un garçon. Un garçon plein de bonté, populaire et beau comme un dieu. Peut être trop beau. Mais ce n'est pas la première chose que j'ai regardé chez lui. Bien sûr, il était charmant. Séduisant, même. Mais je n'ai jamais prit le temps de le regarder attentivement. Du moins pas les premières semaines qui ont suivit notre rencontre de fortune._

_Sa véritable beauté m'est apparue un jour. J'étais seule, perdue dans les quartiers sombre de Shibuya. Malheureuse. Ma vie ne menait nulle part. J'étais égoïste, sans aucune personnalité, sans aucun principe, ni force de caractère. Je pleurais ma faiblesse et ma lâcheté. Je suis trop sentimentaliste – trop sensible aussi -, tous mes amis vous le diront. Lui aussi connaît ce défaut. Et pourtant il a été si généreux avec moi. Si gentil. Il m'a accepté telle que je suis, m'a réconforté. Il m'a encouragé. C'est sa véritable beauté. Pas seulement son visage parfait, carré, habités par de grands yeux sombres, perçants, distants qui me percent le cœur d'un regard. Ses bras puissants, ses grandes mains fines qui prennent les miennes sans aucune hésitation. Si naturellement. Sa grande taille qui me protège inconsciemment de tous les passants lorsqu'on marche ensembles dans les rues de Shibuya. Sa beauté va au-delà de tous ces détails qui le rendent populaire auprès de la gente féminine. _

_Un simple regard de sa part, un simple contact chavire mon cœur. Je pique un fard et fond comme neige au soleil. Il brise toutes mes défenses, aussi faibles soient-elles et je redeviens l'Aya d'avant. Celle qui tremble pour un rien, celle qui est constamment nerveuse et incapable d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller. Celle qu'il a, un jour, qualifié « d'odieuse » et a quittée sans pitié..._

_Ces mots m'ont fait l'effet d'un couteau planté en pleins cœur. Comme la confession que je l'ai poussé à me faire un jour pour l'obliger à m'avouer ses sentiments pour ma meilleure amie. C'était dur. Douloureux. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne serais tombé amoureuse. Et pourtant dieu sait à quel point je l'aime et j'ai besoin de lui. Lui qui me rend meilleure, lui en qui j'ai confiance._

_J'ai peur qu'un beau jour, il me laisse tomber. Qu'il me trouve ennuyeuse, pesante, comme ça a été le cas à une époque. Et qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille, similaire à Ran, cette amie que je jalouse secrètement._

_Mon cœur connaît toujours des doutes, des incertitudes… Les affronterais-je un jour… ?_

_Que pense-t-il de moi à présent ? Cela fait maintenant 4 ans que nous sommes ensembles…_

Oo - - - - - - - oO

Le crépuscule estompa le paysage, étendant lentement mais surement, un manteau noir dans le ciel pluvieux. Un éclair déchira le ciel d'un trait de lumière violent. La lumière de la pièce vacilla. L'hiver s'insinuait doucement dans les rues du quartier populaire de Shibuya, l'un des plus grands arrondissements fréquentés de Tokyo. Quartier d'affaire, toujours animé et éclairé de ses lampions aux milles couleurs, reflétant l'euphorie des joyeux étudiants et des « Kogals » populaires.

Les habitants courraient sous la pluie, s'empressaient de s'héberger sous les arbres ou sous les balcons. La gare devait grouiller de citoyens irrités à cause de la pluie. Les buildings, gigantesques à vous donner le vertige, resplendissaient de milles feux par toutes ces lumières et ces panneaux publicitaires. Shibuya représente la vie de tout Tokyo et le doux foyer de cette jeune fille émerveillée par tant de splendeurs. Shibuya était magnifique. Même inondée par d'horribles trombes d'eau, prit d'assaut par des éclairs dévorant le ciel et assombrissant la ville. Le son mélodieux de la pluie avait quelque chose de relaxant, d'envoûtant.

Bercée, apaisée, Aya admirait silencieusement le paysage assaillie par la pluie et le tonnerre grondant. Sa main essuya frénétiquement la buée qui s'était formé sur la vitre lisse et froide de la fenêtre dans la pièce principale. Il faisait si chaud ici. Si doux. Les lumières tamisées encourageaient ce climat chaleureux propice à un certain romantisme.

Et pourtant… Jamais Aya ne s'est sentie aussi nerveuse qu'aujourd'hui. Ses mains moites et tremblantes en témoignaient pour elle…

Ses cheveux noirs, encore ruisselant de la pluie de fin d'après-midi, tombaient sur ses épaules, lisses et scintillants. Son maquillage léger et élégant avait légèrement coulée, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était mise à nue sans ses couches de poudres. Trop naturelle, trop exposée. Ses yeux cernées de noirs – non pas à cause de la pluie mais à cause de la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours – lui donnait un air de cadavre. Elle se sentait ridicule. Affreuse. Impossible de rectifier ça sans tous ses produits de beauté resté chez elle – ce genre de produit est interdit dans son université et Aya mettait un point d'honneur à respecter les règles imposés par l'école. Ses vêtements mouillés déversaient des gouttes d'eau sur le plancher et l'air la fit frissonner. Elle éternua, rompant le silence oppressant.

_Aya ?_ L'appela une voix – un doux ténor qui fit chavirer son cœur.

Les joues en feu, Aya se retourna pour accueillir Rei Ohtohata, son petit ami depuis maintenant 4 ans. L'homme de sa vie dont elle était éperdument amoureuse malgré tous les contretemps de leur relation. Ses cheveux bruns courts ruisselaient également et encadrait un visage impassible, taciturne et impénétrable. Le Rei qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, dépourvue de sentiment et d'émotion – sauf peut être la lassitude et l'exaspération ?

Ses vêtements épousaient les courbes de sa musculature, le rendant plus sexy que jamais. Le cœur de l'étudiante eut un raté. Il se compressa dans sa poitrine déjà si serrée. Aya senti ses joues plus rouge que jamais, sa respiration se fit suffocante au point qu'elle cru un instant perdre connaissance. Pourquoi réagissait-elle toujours de cette manière en sa présence après 4 ans passés ensembles ? Peut être parce que Rei savait se montrer imprévisible à tout instant ?

_Tiens, essuies-toi les cheveux avec ça._

_O… Oui._

Elle accepta la serviette que lui tendit Rei, en prenant le soin d'éviter son regard. Elle voulait éviter à tout prix de le mettre mal à l'aise. Les grandes histoires d'amour n'étaient pas son fort. Rei était plutôt du style à se montrer égoïste, n'en faire qu'à sa tête sans considérer les sentiments de quiconque. Appeler une fille pour convenir d'un rendez-vous amoureux ne faisait pas parti de ses priorités. Négliger sa petite amie n'avait rien d'alarmant. Il avait d'ailleurs un jour déclaré qu'au début d'une relation, aucunes des deux personnes ne sait s'il aime vraiment l'autre. Pour lui, sortir avec une personne n'a pas la même connotation que pour la plupart des filles. Indépendant, il n'a besoin de personne et ne s'encombre pas d'attentions particulières...

Il n'agissait pas simplement comme avec sa petite amie dite « officiel » mais c'était son comportement avec tout le monde. Ce qui soulageait Aya intérieurement, même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais.

Dernièrement, elle se montrait plus expressive, plus attachante et dévoilait trop facilement ses sentiments. Même s'il a toujours été facile de lire en elle, à présent, c'était encore plus facile et Aya craignait d'agacer son amoureux. Et le contraindre à l'abandonner, comme ça a été le cas à une époque trouble de sa vie d'adolescente complexée… Non ! Hors de question qu'elle creuse sa propre tombe encore une fois !

_Bon sang, il pleut des cordes ! Une chance qu'on était prêt de chez moi,_ maugréa le jeune homme en jetant un œil à la fenêtre par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite amie.

Aya acquiesça vivement d'un signe de tête et ses joues virèrent à nouveau au rouge. Le son de sa voix seul la mettait dans cet état. Elle serra la serviette contre son visage humide pour le dissimuler à Rei. Le garçon observait à son tour silencieusement la pluie tomber. Une serviette pendait autour de son cou. Il s'essuya machinalement les cheveux. Ses cheveux si soyeux qu'Aya crevait d'envie de caresser.

Le cœur battant, elle tourna le dos à son amoureux. La nervosité la paralysait, l'empêchait de prononcer un mot. Quelle frustration après tous ces efforts à paraître naturelle, joyeuse et légère ! Comme quoi, le naturelle revient vite au galop. Et même si Aya avait la sensation que son comportement, parfois pesant, n'était plus une nuisance pour son compagnon, qu'il s'y était habituée, Aya voulait malgré tout lui épargner ça. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, c'est la moindre des choses.

_Bon tanpis, le cinéma ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Tu n'es pas trop déçue ?_

Elle sourit et secoua frénétiquement la tête. Pourquoi serait-elle déçue ? D'accord leur sorties en amoureux se faisaient rares. D'accord, celle-ci avait été brusquement interrompue par une averse, les obligeant à rebrousser chemin - ainsi qu'un coup de téléphone du patron de Rei pour solliciter sa présence dans la boîte où il travaille en tant que DJ ce soir alors qu'il était en repos – mais ils étaient encore ensembles. Du moins pour les quelques heures qui précèdent son départ pour le boulot. Ce qui enchantait Aya.

Hormis ces détails, la jeune fille était heureuse. Son cœur battait la chamade au centre de ce salon meublé de tables, chaises, canapés et télé – le stricte minimum pour un étudiant venant d'acquérir son premier appartement. Oui, car ce salon était bien celui de son petit ami !

Depuis le début de leur relation, elle n'y était entré que deux fois. Et à chaque fois, des gens les accompagnaient. Ses meilleures amies pour mettre la pagaille et le désordre, comme à leur habitude. Et des camarades de classe venue pour étudier tous ensembles – le niveau de leur université étant très élevé, les étudiants passaient plus de temps le nez dans leur bouquin qu'en sortie avec leurs amis. Aya se souvenait avoir dévoré le jeune homme des yeux pendant toute l'après-midi en question, au lieu de se concentrer sur ces théorèmes complexes et incompréhensibles. Rei avait croisé son regard au bout d'un moment et lui avait adressé un sourire. Un acte aussi rare que sa délicatesse. Aya en était encore retournée aujourd'hui.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle venait ici en quatre mois. Et cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls. D'où sa nervosité incontrôlable. Les occasions où ils étaient réellement seuls étaient de plus en plus rares. Toujours interrompue par l'un de leurs amis, par des coups de téléphones impromptus ou par des interventions de madame météo… N'importe quel couple se serait lasser de ce quotidien basé sur de simples rencontres entre deux cours, quelques heures de révisions de groupe ou sorties entre amis pour décompresser. Mais le leur tenait la route. Et Aya n'envisageait pas de demander à son compagnon de faire le point sur leur relation, craignant de tout briser en quelques mots…

Cela faisait donc 4 longues années qu'ils étaient ensembles. Que leur couple, aussi fragile soit-il, a survécu à des situations bien compliquées. Rei est devenu moins égoïste et elle moins nerveuse, ayant développée une personnalité et une force de caractère qu'elle ne se serait pas cru capable : têtue, bornée et déterminée. Leur couple ne bat plus de l'aile même si elle s'enfonce dans une routine un peu trop monotone. Ils évoluent doucement mais Aya ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer, de s'interroger sur les vrais sentiments de Rei. L'aime-t-il vraiment ? Ne la trouve-t-il pas trop collante par moment ? S'investie-t-il autant dans cette relation qu'elle ? C'était pourtant systématiquement lui qui faisait avancer les choses dans les débuts de leur relation. Grâce à lui, Aya a apprit à ne plus être influençable. Elle sait à présent ce qu'elle veut : lui.

Le fait d'être seule, avec lui, dans ce tout petit appartement, sans aucun autre parasite pour les interrompre, la rendait à la fois heureuse et anxieuse. Que faire ? Que dire ? Et s'il l'embrassait maintenant ? Doit-elle espérer ? Comment réagir ? Ce genre de situation était nouveau pour elle. Il était son premier et dernier amour ! Son esprit était systématiquement occupé de pensées de son amoureux, du matin au soir, son cœur ne battait que pour lui, son sourire n'étincelait qu'en sa présence. Elle ne vivait que pour lui. C'est ce qu'elle avait décidé. Et cette façon de penser la rendait d'avantage nerveuse et effrayée.

Ses mains tremblaient sous la serviette qu'elle serrait contre elle, incapable de se contrôler. Elle avait chaud. L'air était suffocant. Les radiateurs répandaient une chaleur insoutenable dans tout l'appartement. Rei se méprit sur la signification de ces tremblements lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la frêle silhouette de celle qui était sa petite amie.

_Tu vas attraper froid_, lui rappela-t-il légèrement excédé.

_Ah ! Oui, tu as raison !!_

Frénétiquement, elle passa la serviette sur ses cheveux pour les essorer, fuyant toujours le regard de son copain. Elle sentait son regard insistant posé sur son dos, lui brûlant la peau, comme lorsqu'il lui prenait la main.

Tendue, elle écoutait les battements de son cœur et la respiration silencieuse de Rei. Ignorant comment agir, quoi dire, quoi faire… L'épiant du coin de l'œil, amoureusement. Il était si sérieux et si distant à la fois. Impossible de connaître le fond de sa pensée. Aya se demandait même s'il l'aimait vraiment… Les grandes déclarations n'étaient pas son fort. Jamais une fois il lui avait témoigné de l'affection. Jamais il ne lui avait dit clairement « je t'aime ». Ou l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras. La seule preuve qui lui certifiait qu'elle était bel et bien sa petite amie avait été un baiser interrompu injustement au dernier moment par le petit frère de l'amoureux de sa meilleure amie - ainsi que quelques autres attentions qui remplissait son cœur de joie. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Leur couple manquait de passion, de tonus. N'avait-il pas envie de l'embrasser ? Miyu – une autre de ses meilleures amies - lui avait pourtant dit que les garçons amoureux avaient systématiquement des idées en tête et voulaient sans cesse embrasser et toucher la fille qu'ils aiment. Pourquoi Rei n'agissait-il pas de cette manière ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'en de rares occasions – St Valentin, Noël ou son anniversaire – Rei avait tenté de l'embrasser. Mais à chaque fois, ils avaient été interrompus. Quelle injustice !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Aya poussa un profond soupire.

_Tu vois, je savais que tu étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir sortir,_ dit Rei sur un ton égal.

_Quoi ? Oh non, non, pas du tout ! Je pensais à autre chose mais je ne suis pas embêtée du tout de ne pas pouvoir aller au cinéma ! Au contraire, je suis contente d'être simplement avec toi !_

Et voilà, elle recommence. Rei la dévisagea d'un regard, hésitant entre la lassitude ou l'étonnement. Il était difficile de lire les expressions qui traversent le visage de Rei tant il est illisible. Même après 4 ans de vie de couple, Aya peinait à comprendre la façon de penser du garçon qu'elle aime. Serait-elle une aussi mauvaise petite amie ? Ran, son autre meilleure amie, ne valait pas mieux dans ce domaine, cela dit.

La sollicitude de Rei avait quelque chose de touchant, pourtant Aya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était agacé par son comportement de jeune fille pure et innocente. Sans jamais faire très attention, Aya disait ou agissait de manière très vieillotte. « Tu es vraiment une jeune fille pure à l'ancienne, c'est rare de nos jours » disait-il régulièrement. Aya avait peu conscience de ce défaut. C'était sa façon d'être, Rei semblait s'y être adapté également.

_Quand même…_ Insista Rei en laissant tomber sa serviette sur ses épaules. _Tu t'attendais probablement à autre chose pour nos 4 ans de vie ensembles._

_Oh ?!_ S'écria Aya en écarquillant les yeux. _Tu t'en es souvenu alors ?_

_… Aya, tu me l'as répété toute la semaine, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier. Et puis, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je t'écoute quand tu parles._

_Ah, oui, pardon…_

La gêne s'empara de la jeune fille. La conversation n'accroche pas et commence à devenir tendue. Rei n'aimait pas l'ancienne Aya. Celle qui pleurniche pour un rien et manque de confiance en elle. L'étudiante peinait à devenir celle que son copain appréciait – supportait plutôt. Mais c'était difficile, pesant et lourd à la fois… Rei aussi faisait des efforts, pourtant. Pour ne pas être blessant. Cela dit, rien n'était gagné pour autant. Chacun des mots qu'il employait lui montait les larmes aux yeux une fois sur deux. Elle était décidément trop émotive.

_Ca ne te dérange pas que je reste chez toi ?_ Reprit Aya pour changer de sujet.

_On n'a pas tellement le choix avec ce temps,_ répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Aya ne répondit rien, se contenta d'hocher d'un signe de tête masquant sa déception de voir le visage si blasé de son compagnon. Rei s'assit sur son canapé bas et continua d'estomper l'eau qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Son sweet-shirt blanc humide laissait apparaître la couleur de sa peau pâle et la musculature de son corps, teintant les joues d'Aya d'une adorable couleur cramoisie. Comment un garçon comme ça peut-il être aussi beau ?

_Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux,_ l'invita Rei d'un ton peu chaleureux.

Instinctivement, Aya s'installa aux côtés de Rei sur le canapé mais maintient une certaine distance entre eux. C'était un vieux réflexe qu'elle avait et qu'il lui était difficile d'effacer, comme le fait de l'appeler par son prénom. Le naturel la poussait à l'appeler par son nom de famille : Otohata, au lieu de Rei. Elle ne s'approchait pas souvent de lui mais lui prenait le bras de temps en temps et attendait qu'il prenne l'initiative et prenne sa main dans la sienne. Les gestes d'affections étaient rares et Aya, pour une étrange raison, avait mit une certaine distance entre eux, comme si elle craignait de le déranger.

Rei lui adressa un regard las mais s'abstient de tout commentaire, ce qui accentua son malaise lorsqu'il poussa un soupire.

_On ne peut pas dire que cette journée se passe bien…_ Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_Je suis désolée…_ S'excusa aussitôt Aya, comme à son habitude.

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'y es pour rien s'il s'est mit à pleuvoir._

_Non, mais je suis désolée parce que c'est moi qui t'ais imposé de sortir aujourd'hui alors que je savais qu'en plus de tout ce boulot qu'on nous donne à l'université, tu étais épuisés par toutes ces soirées que tu passes à ton job… Je suis bien égoïste._

Rei laissa peser ces paroles, se laissant le temps de les assimiler. Aya se sentait honteuse d'être aussi exigeante. Elle ignorait si ses initiatives étaient bien perçues par son petit ami ou si, au contraire, elles étaient trop pesantes. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un caprice pour inciter Rei à la regarder, à lui prêter attention et rappeler aux filles de la classe que Rei était « déjà » engager ! Jamais elle n'oserait aborder un sujet de ce genre avec le jeune homme. Sa jalousie lorsqu'il approchait une autre fille, lui souriait, lui parlait avec plus de simplicité qu'avec elle et riait - chose qu'il faisait rarement en présence de sa propre petite amie - l'agaçait inexorablement. Lui serrait le cœur, la blessait. Mais jamais elle ne lui ferait part de ses incertitudes et de ses exigences. On a déjà vu des couples plus amoureux. Cette pensée arracha un sanglot à la jeune fille, qu'elle tenta de camoufler. Raté. Rei lui jeta un regard incompris, se demandant probablement ce qu'il a pu encore faire pour la faire pleurer. Aya secoua fébrilement la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être agaçante !

Sans prévenir, les doigts gracieux de Rei s'emparèrent de quelques mèches de jais qui tombaient sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Ce contacte la fit sursauter et elle croisa le regard ardent du jeune homme.

_Bah, c'était une façon pour moi de montrer que je ne t'ai pas oublié…_ Répondit-il comme s'il répondait à la question silencieuse de sa petite amie.

_Hein ?_

Le regard incandescent du jeune homme fit fondre toutes les défenses de sa petite amie si fragile. Lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça, aussi présent, sérieux, aussi actif dans cette relation, Aya en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait enfin la sensation d'être importante pour lui. D'avoir un rôle et ne pas simplement porter le titre de « petite amie ».

Les doigts du garçon glissaient entre les mèches de ses cheveux aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait l'être. Le cœur d'Aya battait à tout rompre alors qu'il plongeait dans son regard. Ce n'est que maintenant que la jeune fille réalisa qu'ils étaient réellement seul dans cet appartement et qu'ils formaient un couple. Tous les deux. Seuls. Cette pensée incendia ses joues alors que le jeune homme se pencha lentement sur du visage de la jeune fille. Une panique inappropriée naquit alors. « Que… que dois-je faire ? » se demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, Aya fut submergé par une vague de sérénité, de satisfaction, bientôt troublé par une multitude de questions qui l'empêchait de respirer et savourer l'instant présent. « Que suis-je pour lui ? » « Que ressent-il pour moi ? » « Me désire-t-il ? ». La réponse devrait lui paraître évidente. Mais à cet instant, Aya ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'était certainement pas la première fille que Rei embrasse. Qu'il a l'habitude. Cette pensée la déstabilisa, la fit douter au point de songer à se reculer, à refuser ce baiser et ainsi tout gâcher entre eux. C'était une sorte de protection qu'Aya s'était battit pour ne plus être blessée par Rei. Mais cette barrière n'était pas sans conséquence…

Pendant que ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, le souffle de Rei lui chatouilla ses lèvres pleines, prêtes à être capturée. Son corps ardent, désireux de goûter à celles de l'élue de son cœur, de celui qui, d'un simple mot, la comble de joie ou lui transperce le cœur, bouillait, tremblait face à cette expérience étrangère. Nouvelle pour elle. Enfin ! Leur premier baiser. Celui qui devait signer leur union, le symbole d'un amour difficile à cerner. Un baiser qu'ils réclamaient tous deux sans vraiment se l'avouer.

Mais, comme si le destin s'était mis en tête de les séparer à tout prix en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre, un tintement sonore rompit le charme de leur intimité. Faisant sursauter brusquement Aya, lui remettant les idées en place, elle se recula précipitamment, comme si elle prenait conscience de la situation. Que c'était une erreur. Les joues en feu, les yeux écarquillés, elle mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Exaspéré – ou déçu peut être ? – Rei s'enfonça dans son canapé et fixa le plafond avec son visage inexpressif.

La main tremblante d'Aya cherchait nerveusement son téléphone, se reprochant de ne pas l'avoir mis en mode vibreur – mode plus facile à ignorer. Ses idées se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Son cœur battait inexorablement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle jeta furtivement un coup d'œil au perturbateur dont le nom s'affichait sur l'écran du téléphone : Ran Kotobuki avec la photo de sa meilleure amie pour la représenter. Blonde, les cheveux bouclées et un visage toujours excitée et souriant quelles que soient les circonstances.

Grimaçant d'exaspération, Aya répondit en jetant un regard furtif à son compagnon. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne reflétait aucune émotion, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_Ran ?_ Prononça mécaniquement la jeune fille, peinant à paraître naturelle.

La voix de Ran retentissait, vibrante et excitée, par delà le combiné. Aya ne l'imaginait que trop bien avec le sourire de celle qui a une idée derrière la tête pour pousser toujours plus loin son désir ardent de profiter de chaque moment que la vie lui offre. Sa moral était implacable, ses valeurs sûrs et indiscutable : s'amuser à tout prix et être à la mode ! Jamais Aya n'avait connu de fille aussi surprenante, sincère, extravertie et prête à tout pour profiter de la vie. Sa joie était communicative, démesurée. Son entrain débordant, même séparé par le combiné de téléphone, ne pouvait que rendre Aya euphorique. Il lui sembla même entendre les voix mêlées de Tatsukichi, le petit ami officiel de Ran, ainsi que celle posée au timbre mélodieux et enfantin de Miyu. La voix de Mami aussi était perceptible malgré les exclamations de Ran. Visiblement la jeune fille avait rassemblé la bande pour un nouveau projet dont elle avait le secret…

Mais Aya était trop monopolisé par le visage indéchiffrable de Rei pour prêter attention aux déclarations de son amie. Elle se sentait à la fois honteuse et déprimée.

_Quoi ? Mais oui je t'écoute Ran… Euh, tout de suite ?... Mais pour quoi faire ? … Quoi ?!! Un défilé improvisé de toutes les Kogals de Shibuya et Bukura sur la place du grand Belvédère ?! Mais c'est interdit ça, non ?... Oui je sais, les règles et toi, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. Tout de même, tu es flic maintenant, tu devrais respecter la loi de temps en temps, tu ne penses pas ? … Ouais, le contraire m'aurait étonnée._

Décidément, Ran était irrécupérable. Le visage de Rei esquissa une grimace exaspéré par moment, lorsqu'il lui sembla comprendre le fond de la pensée de Ran et ses projets fougueux, ambigüe et irréalisables. Et comme chaque fois, Aya n'échapperait pas à la participation de ce plan douteux qui entrainerait surement des ennuis dont leur bande se lavera les mains. Tout de même, pourquoi est-ce toujours la même chose ? Pourquoi toujours au moment où elle se trouve seule avec Rei ? A croire qu'on lui a disposé un radar dans le cerveau à sa naissance programmé pour détruire tous ses moments d'intimités. Rei devait vraiment être las. Il saisissait d'ailleurs toutes les opportunités pour le faire comprendre à Ran. Heureusement, avec le temps, Rei avait apprit à se tenir éloigné de cette fille excentrique et se tenait désormais à l'écart des plans foireux de la jeune fille.

_Mais… C'est que je ne suis pas chez moi… Non, non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? … Ooh, d'accord, je viens…_ Soupira Aya dont la déception se lisait sur le visage.

Et voilà… Ainsi s'achève cette journée. Même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à son petit ami, Aya avait attendu des mois cette journée qui symbolisait leurs 4 ans de vie en couple. Quatre ans de tristesse, de joie, de tendresse et d'amusement. Quatre ans qu'elle aimait ce garçon qui la soutenait et passait son temps à la rassurer lorsqu'elle commençait à douter sérieusement sur elle et sur leur couple. Un couple bien ordinaire dont tout le monde vous dira qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, d'une certaine façon. Qu'ils se complètent, même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Rei avait une autre théorie. Les histoires les plus fortes ne sont pas basées sur le coup de foudre ou l'amour fou… Les histoires les plus longues se construisent. Les deux parties font des efforts et travaillent à ce que leur relation dure. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Aya approuvait ce point de vue – même si elle n'aurait pas été contre un peu de passion.

Depuis le début, leur couple n'était absolument pas assortie. Est-ce qu'une fille vierge, pure, fragile et innocente devait sortir avec un mec froid, distant, égoïste et indépendant ? C'est comme si un canari tombait amoureux d'un gros chat. Et pourtant Aya était bien tombée amoureuse de Rei. Elle s'était engagée à ne vivre que pour lui, à s'investir dans cette relation tumultueuses, quelques que soient les difficultés infligées par la vie. A l'aimer lui, peu importe ce que ça lui couterait et combien les mots de Rei pourraient la blesser. Il l'avait prévenu avant que ne débute leur relation : il pouvait la blesser. Les grandes histoires d'amour, comme les premiers amours, n'étaient pas son fort. Qu'il était du style à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. La jeune fille a aussitôt accepté les termes du contrat. Elle le voulait lui et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire regretter ce choix.

Quatre ans. Quatre ans pendant lesquelles Aya s'était sacrifiée pour lui plaire, pour être belle et le moins pénible possible. Est-ce que tous ses efforts servaient à quelque chose ? Comment connaître le fond de la pensée de Rei ? Il ne lui disait pas systématiquement ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Sans ses précieux conseils, comment savoir si elle est une bonne petite amie ?

Tournant le dos à son petit ami, Aya s'apprêtait à quitter la chaleur de ce petit appartement et la douceur de la présence de son petit ami pour une pluie glacial et parsemé de doutes. Quelle douleur dans le cœur une séparation peut-elle faire… Aya sentait déjà son cœur se serré à l'idée de s'éloigner de lui. Pourtant, Rei ne bougerait pas. Il la gratifierait d'un « amusez-vous bien, moi je vais me tenir à l'écart de cette histoire, je ne veux pas risquer les ennuis », puis s'éloignerait sans demander son reste. Dans le meilleur des cas il lui adressera un sourire et l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la gare puis ils se quitteront. Sans regret. Comme d'habitude. Rei partira dans la direction opposé et ne se retournera pas une seule fois pour jeter un dernier regard à celle qui partage une partie de sa vie. C'était leur quotidien. Un quotidien qui était de plus en pus difficile à supporter pour la pauvre Aya qui rêvait de plus. N'est-ce pas normal de désirer son compagnon ? De désirer ses regards, sa présence, ses caresses ? Lui ne lui offrait rien de tout ça. Aya persistait à se demander s'il ne restait pas avec elle par obligation ou pour tuer le temps. Ses déclarations pour lui indiquer le contraire n'étaient pas explicite, ni régulière. Qu'est-elle supposée comprendre ?

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que la jeune fille accepta la proposition de Ran de les rejoindre et commença à se redresser.

Mais, contre toute attente, au dernier moment, le téléphone portable fixé à son oreille fut retiré et une main encadra sa taille pour l'attiré en arrière. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, Aya se retrouva coller au torse musclé de son petit ami. Le tissu était encore humide et le cœur d'Aya rata un bond lorsqu'elle senti le souffle de Rei sur son oreille alors qu'il parlait à Ran dans son téléphone.

_Hé, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'Aya était peut être occupé ?_

Les intonations de la voix de Ran résonnèrent en écho à travers le combiné mais ils étaient couverts par les battements incessants de son cœur. Paralysée, Aya n'osait pas bouger, ni prononcer le moindre mot. En fait, elle était bien. Agréablement bien.

Arrête d'hurler comme ça dans les oreilles des gens, tu vas finir par rendre tout ton entourage sourd ! Grogna-t-il d'un ton neutre mais dont Aya pouvait lire l'exaspération. De toute manière je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites pour un plan qui va mal tourné de toute façon.

Les minutes défilaient pendant cette conversation téléphonique. Des minutes qui paraissaient être une éternité. Ni Rei, ni Ran n'avait l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Ce qui surprit Aya. L'envie de demander à son amoureux s'il avait véritablement envie qu'elle reste à ses côtés – qu'elle reste en sa présence sans le déranger ! - lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais sa bouche resta close. Mieux valait ne pas rompre le charme. Profiter de l'instant présent et de ces bras qui enserraient sa taille tendrement, l'obligeant à se coller d'avantage à lui. Son dos était bouillant, incandescent sur la peau de son compagnon. Elle ferma les yeux pour contenir son trouble, savouré ce moment et serra les poings, évitant de respirer. Ressent-il cette sensation aussi ?

_Oh la ferme ! Tu me fatigues, je raccroche !_

Ce qu'il fit. Ce geste arracha un sourire à Aya. Rei semblait éreinté par cette simple conversation. Il était évident qu'elle allait rappeler et même plus vite que prévue.

_Elle est épuisante, rien qu'à l'entendre je suis mort…_ Souligna-t-il en laissant tomber le téléphone sur le canapé.

_Il va falloir que j'y aille, autrement elle ne va pas me le pardonner,_ songea Aya en souriant, détendue comme jamais.

_On dirait bien. De toute manière cette journée était destinée à se finir de cette manière, comme les autres. On n'est jamais tranquille avec elle._

Aya se retint d'ajouter qu'il n'y avait pas que Ran qui perturbait ainsi leurs moments d'intimité. Mais s'en abstient. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de ce jeune homme aussi égoïste que froid la surprenait et la réjouissait. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, laissait toute sa liberté à Aya – sans s'occuper d'elle plus que de coutume -, préférait se plonger dans la solitude, éviter la foule et les complications dans leur couple. Lui qui ne s'investissait jamais, ni ne prêtait attention aux sentiments de sa propre copine. Se pourrait-il, qu'au fond, il veuille la garder secrètement pour lui ? Qu'il commence à se sentir frustrer – aussi frustré qu'elle - de ne pas profiter d'un moment de complicité ? Lui, le roi de la solitude et de l'indifférence ?

Non, impossible. Le Rei des souvenirs d'Aya ne cherchait jamais à dévoiler ses sentiments. Ni à s'invertir dans cette relation qu'il classifiait de « pesante » car il s'agissait du premier amour d'Aya. Et pas n'importe quel amour, LE grand amour avec un grand A. Celui dont rêve toutes les jeunes filles et dont Rei ne voulait pas s'accommoder. Malgré toutes ses réticences, il a accepté Aya, telle qu'elle est, avec ses défauts et ses tiques agaçants. Jamais Aya n'avait cherché à l'empoisonner, lui faire ressentir son besoin d'affection. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids ou une nuisance pour le garçon. Alors elle lui laissait de l'espace, peu importe ce que ça lui coûtait. Mais quelle était la nature de la réaction de Rei à l'instant ? Aya osait à peine y croire.

Le téléphone d'Aya retenti de nouveau dans tout l'appartement. Les deux tourtereaux laissèrent les intonations résonner dans la pièce, silencieux, immobile. La tension était palpable. Lentement Rei finit par desserrer son emprise sur la jeune fille et s'écarta en poussant un soupire et marmonna quelques injures à l'adresse de cette peste insupportable. Aya reprit ses esprits et s'empara à nouveau du téléphone.

_Mais oui, j'arrive !_ Affirma-t-elle immédiatement sans s'encombrer d'excuses et de politesse. _Mais non, il est juste tendu… D'accord, je prends mes affaires et je vous rejoins. Mais vu ce temps, je ne sais pas si ça sera possible._

Au même moment, la sonnerie d'un autre téléphone retenti dans l'appartement. Celui de Rei. Le jeune homme jeta un regard sur l'écran de son portable et poussa un soupire. Il se leva mollement et quitta la pièce pour répondre. Aya le regarda faire, peiné et exaspérée. Ca doit être leur karma…

_Bon écoute, je rassemble mes affaires, je prends le premier train pour la station de Shibuya et on se retrouve là-bas, d'accord ?_

Sans laisser le temps à son amie de répondre, Aya raccrocha. Les intonations de la voix paisible et familière de Rei lui parvinrent dans la pièce voisine. Aya était capable de reconnaitre la voix du garçon n'importe où, même dans une foule. Comme elle serait capable de ne voir que lui sur une place bondée. La jeune fille s'en félicitait, même si elle aurait aimé être la seule à disposé de cet atout. Or Ran était aussi habile qu'elle pour découvrir Rei. Par moment, elle paraissait même plus proche de Rei, qu'Aya. Bien entendu, l'étudiante n'avait pas de raison d'être jalouse. Elle et Ran s'étaient à maintes reprises disputés à ce sujet. Ran tentant de faire comprendre à Aya que ce type l'agaçait au plus au point et qu'elle préférait largement son Tatsukichi – l'homme singe le plus assortie à son tempérament fougueux. Avec le temps, Aya avait apprit à mieux connaître Rei, à se montrer plus familière avec lui, moins pesante et le comprendre. Elle avait réussit. En partie, du moins. C'est comme ça qu'Aya avait comprit que le jeune homme avait un fond généreux et une grande bonté qu'il réfutait à chaque fois que sa petite amie y faisait allusion.

Cette pensée la fit sourire. Il était trop modeste. Quelques mots lui parvinrent de la conversation de Rei.

_Maintenant ?... Quelle musique ?... Non laissez tomber, je vais m'en charger… D'accord, je viens…_

Nouveau coup de téléphone. A nouveau c'était Ran. Aya retint sa frustration. Son amie n'était décidément pas patiente. Pourtant, Aya aurait souhaité saluer son petit ami. Eventuellement lui dire qu'elle avait été heureuse de le voir aujourd'hui. Qu'il se verrait en cours. Et peut être qu'elle l'aimait si son cœur n'explosait pas avant. Mais force est d'admettre que les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans cette relation.

Dépitée, Aya décrocha à Ran. Elle jacassait de nouveau.

_Oui je me dépêche ! Mais comment veux-tu que je vienne si tu m'appelles toutes les trente secondes ?_

Rapidement, Aya rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sorti de son sac. Son miroir de poche, un mouchoir encore humide, son agenda qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'abriter de la pluie… Puis, tout en continuant de convaincre son amie d'abandonner ce plan désastreux, enfila ses chaussures à talons. La voix de Rei s'était tût dans l'appartement. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence. C'est pourquoi elle fut submergé par une vague de stupéfaction lorsque la main de son compagnon s'abattit brusquement sur le battant de la porte d'entrée qu'Aya avait commencé à ouvrir – impossible de retarder plus longtemps son départ. Aya s'était faite à l'idée de saluer Rei par texto…

Pourtant, contre toute attente, le jeune homme s'était glissé derrière elle et l'empêchait d'ouvrir d'avantage la porte. Silencieux, mystérieux, se passant d'explication. Son dos la brûlait sous le contact du torse du jeune homme. Son cœur résonnait jusque dans ses tempes. Ses joues étaient en feu, sa peau brûlait à l'endroit où le jeune homme maintenait son bras si fins – sur la main que la jeune fille avait posé sur la poignée de la porte. Son regard, imperturbable, impénétrable, était plongé dans le sien ardent, à la recherche d'une réponse à sa question muette « Tu m'aimes si peu que ça pour t'enfuir aussi vite ? ». Peut être n'était-ce qu'une simple interprétation ? Mais son regard amoureux, obsédée par cet homme qui se tenait devant elle, lui indiquait le contraire.

_Je…_ Bafouilla Aya alors qu'il desserrait lentement sa prise autour de sa main enfiévrée posée sur la poignée de la porte.

La voix de Ran retentissait à travers le combiné du téléphone. Inconsciemment, Aya avait raccrochée, encouragée par les regards insistants de Rei.

_Mon patron vient de me contacter, je dois partir maintenant. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner,_ dit-il d'un ton lourd.

_De… Ca ne fait rien. La gare est à deux pas d'ici et… tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être en retard,_ parvint à articuler Aya, peinant à être naturelle et détendu.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa furtivement sur le poignet qu'il maintenait toujours entre ses doigts. Elle rougie. Les yeux de son compagnon étaient braqués sur son visage perturbé avec ces couleurs si attendrissantes.

_Bien. Désolé que cette journée n'ait pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances…_

_Non, je suis heureuse d'avoir été avec toi, même quelques minutes, même sous la pluie. Je suis heureuse simplement de savoir que je suis avec toi et que je compte un peu pour toi._

Cette déclaration, trop veillotte, lui rougie d'avantage les joues alors que le visage de Rei marquait son aberration lorsqu'elle disait des choses dans ce genre. Il n'était jamais touché par ses déclarations, tout juste surprit ou gêné parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

_Tu recommences à dire des trucs bizarres…_ Déclara-t-il en réprimant un rire.

Le cœur d'Aya battit la chamade. Un faible sourire apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres attirantes. Sarcastique, moqueur et irrésistible. Aya en devint plus rouge que jamais à mesure qu'il avançait son visage de la jeune fille. Instinctivement, Aya baissa son regard, fuyant le visage de cet homme dans un geste de protection inutile. Geste qu'elle regretta tout de suite, craignant qu'il n'interprète cette attitude pour du rejet et non de la peur ou de l'intimidation. Car elle rêvait réellement de ce baiser.

Nouveau coup de téléphone. La tête d'Aya allait exploser et ses nerfs lâcher sous la pression. Entre l'insistance de Ran à ne pas être ignoré et le regard insistant de Rei qui la déshabillait, l'esprit d'Aya était plus que confus. Ran insistait et ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement ! (Ignorant le fait qu'elle dérange ou pas son amie.) Et surtout pas par Rei et de ses provocations immatures. Mais Rei semblait trouver la situation amusante.

_Quelle plaie celle-là…_ Soupira-t-il avec une fausse lassitude. _Bah, de toute façon je vais devoir aller bosser, donc ça ne changera rien._

_Je… Je suis désolée, Rei…_

Elle l'était vraiment car c'était elle – enfin Ran plutôt – qui mettait fin à leur journée en amoureux plus vite que prévue. Aya en avait intérieurement les larmes aux yeux. A nouveau, la peur de se faire jeter ou détester la paralysa. Le regard neutre de son petit ami ne l'aidait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qui perturba autant qu'agaça Aya ! Doit-elle s'excuser ? Mais pour quel motif ? Et de quelle manière ? Un cadeau ? Une caresse ? Un sourire désolé ? Le téléphone continuait de sonner, retentissant dans tout l'appartement, perturbant le silence tendu qui creusait ce gouffre entre eux. L'appareil vibrait, impatient dans la main d'Aya. Mais elle hésitait à répondre, trop accaparé par le regard de Rei et le flux de ses pensées tracassées.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, la main de Rei perturba le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle glissa le long de sa nuque, lui soutirant des frissons plus qu'agréable. Ce geste lui soutira un sursaut de panique et elle leva subitement un regard alarmé et inquiet sur le jeune homme. Il l'ignora, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le cœur d'Aya sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. Attirant doucement le visage de la jeune fille vers le sien, ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes et se soudèrent brièvement dans un doux baiser. D'une douceur qu'Aya ne soupçonnait pas chez son copain.

Prise de court, la jeune fille en oublia de fermer les yeux et s'abandonna au souffle de son petit ami, à la douceur de ses lèvres et s'enivra de son odeur maritime. Des frissons parcoururent toute son échine et son cœur tonna dans tout son corps. L'entendait-il ? Ses lèvres sucrées butinèrent tendrement les siennes pendant de longues secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Sa tête ne réfléchissait pas, son corps ne réagissait pas autrement qu'au travers de frissons et les sensations étaient violentes et si enivrantes.

L'instant magique cessa lorsque le jeune homme s'écarta tout en conservant son visage proche de celui d'Aya pour la brûler de son regard ardent et profond qu'il posait sur elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Son visage était toujours le même et ce geste lui paraissait si naturel, si anodin. Aya senti ses joues s'empourprer à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui venait de se passer.

_Voilà,_ murmura-t-il, _maintenant je te pardonne._

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il s'était passé et interprète tous ces signaux. Il ne la détestait pas, loin de là ! Les yeux pétillants d'Aya étaient une invitation à ce qu'il renouvelle l'expérience, même si elle était à bout de souffle, confuse et perturbée. Ce qu'il fit pour lui permettre de fermer les yeux cette fois-ci et rendre la situation plus magique encore. C'était la preuve qu'elle attendait. La preuve irréfutable qu'il avait envie d'elle, qu'il la désirait. Elle et pas une autre. Ces baisers lui disaient d'eux-mêmes « je t'aime ».Une larme coula le long de sa joue, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était submergée par l'émotion. Une larme de joie, d'intense bonheur devant cette preuve d'amour. Un amour difficile à avouer pour ce garçon distant, froid et égoïste.

Les coups de téléphone incessant de Ran n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond. Ils n'étaient comparés au bonheur et aux battements frénétiques de son cœur. Aya se laissait transporter par cet amour fragile, heureuse, accomplie, prête à vivre l'instant présent et à affronter ce que la vie lui réserve. C'est sûr maintenant, plus rien ne la séparera de l'homme qu'elle aime, pas même la part d'elle qui est si nerveuse à faire fuir tout le monde.

La pluie battait son plein mais jamais Aya ne trouverait de journée aussi splendide que celle-ci !


End file.
